He's In My Head
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: James is in her head. A lot. and she doesn't know exactly why. And when James stops asking her out in their last year, she thinks she'll go nuts, if she hasn't already! JamesXLily fic. Marauders, Hogwarts, and a funloving story. RR fluffiness. give advice
1. Chapter 1

He's In My Head

He's In My head

Lily's POV

That boy! That boy has been intervening in all my thoughts. Every single one of them. Every single class I have to look for him in the small room making sure he didn't apparate into my mind and make himself a house there just to annoy me. But than again he hasn't really been annoying me all that much. Earlier in the year we made a kind of agreement that we would be friends for the sake of the well being of the school and everyone in it. And we have been. Friends that is. He hasn't asked me out once. He hasn't given me that smirk that used to make my blood boil. He hasn't pranked anyone that big anymore. Sure he still did a couple of pranks now and then, but nothing big. I'm just coming to the conclusion that I actually . . . . miss those annoying pranks. I miss hearing everyone laughing all throughout the Great Hall when the Slytherins' food on their plates blew up in their faces'. I actually truly miss that. And look, James is all I've been thinking about. I just can't seem to get him out of my head! I think about him all day through. AND even all night through! Just last night I was having a dream of him. With me messing his silky black never-staying-flat wonderful hair even more with my hands. Now his hair. That's a subject that makes my knees go weak. When ever he ran his hand through his hair it used to annoy me like hell, but nope, not anymore. Now I love it. I can hardly stop staring at it. I catch myself wondering what it would feel like if my hands wound through it. I can only imagine it as silky and soft as in my dreams. Oh my god! do you hear me? I'm a mental case, a true mental case! I can't believe what is happening to me!  
I've fallen for James Potter. The unruly hair, arrogant, toe rag, mischief maker, chaser, and one of the school heart-throb boys of Hogwarts.  
And all the same wonderful, brilliant, intelligent, funny, caring, sweet, kind, mischievous, mature James Potter. And now to my luck he's moved on. Without needing me anymore.  
End of Lily's POV

Lily all of a sudden felt this huge pain on her forehead.  
"OW!" she yelped.  
She looked up to see what was inflicted on her and she found herself staring at a cold stone, one of many of Hogwarts, a wall. "Bloody hell!" she thought  
She just walked herself into a wall. And on top of that she just realized that she was late for class. She started running back to class, skidding past the door of her Transfiguration class, she hurried back to it and walked through, feeling the throb of the now bruising bump on her forehead.  
"Miss Evans, where have you been? I would of never expected you to be late!" Professor McGonagall said.  
Lily could hear Sirius Black's muffled laughter behind her.  
The throbbing in her head was a big pulsing movement and Lily needed to sit down. it was then Professor McGonagall looked at the purple and blue spot on her forehead.  
"Miss Evans whatever happened to your forehead? How did you get that bruise?" the Professor questioned.  
It seemed the whole class seemed to turn as one to look and Lily's new attention seeking bruise.  
"It's a long story, professor." Lily simply stated.  
Lily started turning a shade of red remembering just how she got the bruise and why it happened. McGonagall went back to the lesson. Lily turned in her seat to try and look unsuspicious while looking at James who was seated across the room a little ways away from her. She felt someone watching her, but it wasn't James. She turned a little and saw Remus looking at her questioningly with his eyebrows raised. "Aww no!" Lily thought. It got worst when Remus elbowed Sirius in the side who sat next to him and nodded his head towards Lily who kept glancing at James despite herself. Lily turned back at to look at Remus and found herself looking at Sirius practically stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing while Remus looked straight on forward not looking at Lily or James or Sirius. he just smiled a Marauders smile. "Oh god!,this is going to be a loooooong day." she thought. With a quiet groan Lily turned to look at back at the Professor not even trying to listen knowing it would be a futile attempt at trying to concentrate while a boy with glasses, hazel eyes, and raven hair occupied her mind for the rest of the day. This was going to be a long day indeed for Lily Evans.

**A/N: tell me if you would like for me to continue. The chapters would get longer. And there would be a lot JAMESXLILY, this my first harry potter fic so be patient with me. And don't forget to gie me some advice. This is terribly short and I apologize for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

He's In my head chapter 2

"Evans, wait up!"

Lily heard James yelling from somewhere behind her. They were all just getting out of Potions class. Potions class wasn't bad to Lily, she rather enjoyed Professor Slughorn. He was quite nice to her and was really easy to get along with. Plus he was fair to everyone. Lily really did want and stop for James, but if she did she just knew her knees would go weak, her mind would go and melt into mush, her heart would try and tear out of her chest, and her palms would go all sweaty. So she really didn't want to go through all that, and thinking that, Lily hurried up and practically ran into the next class. Which happened to be her best, Charms.

"Good morning Ms. Evans," Professor Flitwick said from behind his desk.

"Good morning Professor, how are you doing?"

"Quite well, my darling your looking quite flushed. Are you felling well, Ms. Evans?"

Lily realized she must be all flushed from running, also she got there early.

"Oh . . . . not really." Lily said without realizing what she just said.

"Oh? What's wrong Ms. Evans?" Just than more and more students began to fill into the classroom. But two people were missing.

"Okay, class settle down, I would like to take attendance now."

Professor Flitwick got into his normal routine, not saying Lily's name obviously knowing she was there. Lily wasn't listening when all of a sudden her ears turned on.

"James Potter? Sirius Black?" Professor was calling one last time, he turned and looked questioningly at Remus. Remus only shrugged. The professor went on, "not here? Oh well might as well get on with the class."

Right than Lily put her hand in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" the Professor asked.

"I'm not feeling so well, sir, may I see Madam Promfrey?"

Professor Flitwick searched over her face concernedly.

"Of course, of course dear, go right on ahead"

And with that Lily gathered her books and bag, with everyone's eyes on her she walked out the door giving Remus an I'm-Okay kind of smile. He was such a good friend.

O.o.O

Lily walked to her common room, obviously not going to Madam Promfrey's. Lily knew what was wrong with her and she knew that Madam Promfrey couldn't cure her.

Lily Evans has caught the disease, Love Sick. And she knew how she caught it. A stupid little man in a diaper with wings shot a disease covered arrow into her arse.

Lily said the new password to her and James's rooms, Emerald Fire. James came up with the password. Only Lily had no idea what the hell Emerald Fire meant. She gave up after awhile trying to figure it out. (**A/N Emerald-Lily's eyes, Fire-her red hair. Lame, I know)**

Lily walked into the common room half asleep on her feet. She just barely made it to the couch before her eyelids glued themselves together. Somewhere far away, Lily's mind acknowledged the thump of her heavy school bag falling off her shoulder and hitting the wood floors, it also managed to acknowledge the softness of the couch she softly landed in. What her mind didn't manage to acknowledge was a weight on the other end of the couch. The weight of someone else sitting on the couch. Someone else as in James Potter.

O.o.O

James was just dozing off when he heard someone wearily murmur, Emerald Fire. Only two people knew the password, himself and Lily. Lily, _his_ Lily. He realized this year for him to be able to have Lily, and somehow make her realize that she did love him, and that they were practically made for each other, he would have to respect her wishes and grow up somewhat. He figured that he would start off by granting her ever-lasting wish, to not ask her out and leave her alone. Technically that's two wishes, but James thought Lily deserved two wishes granted at the same time. James opened his eyes a tiny bit. Lily almost tripped into the sofa. Her heavy bag fell off her shoulder and she fell into the couch. James sat up a little surprised that she didn't ask him anything or yell at him. But now that he thought about it, Lily hadn't yelled at him in . . . a long time. James peeked over her now laying form and saw that she was dead asleep. She looked so peaceful. He thought she must really be tired if she willingly skipped class and didn't even make it up the stairs. James realized it was kinda cold in their common room without the fire that was usually lit in the evening. I guess somewhere in Lily's head she thought of it too, because just than her feet, which didn't have shoes on anymore, stuck themselves right behind James back. James almost jumped at the feeling of Lily's cold feet. He smiled to himself, loving it. Lily shuffled her feet around trying to get her feet warmer. James leaned back into the couch, squishing her feet, which he knew would be still comfortable to her and it would make her feet warmer. Lily smiled and looked happy. James thought he would burst with his own happiness, because for the first time in his life, he made Lily superbly happy!

James like looking at Lily when she was asleep. This was his only second time doing it. His first was when he was in 3rd year. He was really only a boy compared to what he was now, he was mystified by Lily Evans, he was overcame with wonder about who Lily Evans _really_ was. So one night he snuck up the banister of the girls staircase in the middle of the night, and since her bed was near the window which had a seat he sat there and watched her. Unfortunately Sirius found him and made him leave. Telling him he was such a stalker. To say the least Sirius has never stopped teasing him about that night. Since than James has never tried to watch Lily sleep. Ever. Until now. Ha, now Sirius can never catch me, James thought, silently chuckling and shaking his head in amusement. Lily shifted in her sleep, and James turned to look at her to make sure she was still asleep.

She actually didn't look peaceful anymore, she looked rather . . . . fearful. James was wondering if she was having a nightmare. Her body started to shake. And James himself became a little scared. What type of nightmare could she be having? Lily started murmuring in her sleep, James moved a little closer to her, bending over her curled knees, to get a better hearing of what she was saying.

"No, no, _no, please, don't!_" Lily was shaking her head back and forth. She sounded scared, and it sounded like she was crying.

"I'm begging you, not Harry!" Lily whispered harshly.

James was a bit taken back. Who is this Harry? It must be someone Lily cared about very very much. And that put James in a sour mood for a minute. Than he heard what he always wanted to hear.

"_James," _Lily called. James had to pinch himself to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming! James was ecstatic! Lily's hand moved in the air, and James moved his hand to fold into hers. She gripped his hand tightly. She was still asleep, but she wasn't having the nightmare much anymore. Her body stopped shaking, and she didn't sound so hysterical anymore.

"Thank you, James." was Lily's last words and than she fell into a deep deep sleep with no nightmares.

James felt his hand tingling and realized that Lily still had his hand locked in a tight holding. James wouldn't ever complain at all about his situation right now, he was just worried about Lily, and who and what she was dreaming about. James reminded himself to ask her one day what it was all about.

Soon he himself started to get tired. By the look of the sky out the windows it was twilight. Dinner was being served right now. But James had no desire to move from where he was.

After awhile James found it hopeless to be able to stay awake, so he fell asleep. He was still holding Lily's hand and slowly and gently fell behind Lily laying on the couch. Being so close to her made his insides shiver and his whole skin seemed to be cold and on fire all at once. His heart was beating in tune with hers and her even breathing was his lullaby. Almost at once after that he fell asleep right next to Lily, and in his sleep his arm wound itself around Lily's waist in a protective hold. Lily still held his hand and snuggled in closer to James.

They stayed like that till the rosy orange of the skies and the bright brilliant sun arose in the sky . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter of He's In My Head

Sirius Black was not in class but snogging a hot 6th year in a broom closet. Unfortunately he was caught by Mrs. Norris and Filch. After he got a detention by McGonagall he was walking lazily around the hallways of Hogwarts. Than he spotted a rather sleepy looking red head. He was about to go up to her and flirt with her in what people would think a rude way. But as he got closer he realized it was Lily Evans. What would the famous tempered no rule breaking policy head girl be doing cutting her classes? Sirius wondered. So he followed her. She stumbled up the steps and Sirius, still undetected, was wondering if he would have to catch her if she fell. She was going to the heads common room he realized. He hid behind a corner that led to the portrait where Lily said the password.

"Emerald Fire," Lily said. The portrait swung open and she nearly fell across the barrier. Sirius tried to run in before the portrait closed but he was a couple of seconds late. It shut it self up again. Sirius remembered what Evans said. He also remembered James was in the common room. Oh joy, I'll be hearing screaming in a second, I'm sure of it, Sirius thought.

"Password please?" The portrait asked.

"Emerald Fire," Sirius repeated after Evans.

" I do not recognize you as Head Boy."

"I said the password though!"

"But you are not a Head."

"But I'm a friend of the Heads!"

"What's your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Hmmmm . . . . my list of Lily Evans, Head Girl says to not let you in over any circumstances."

"What!? Check James Potter's list! He's Head Boy!"

"Ummmm . . . it has no Sirius Black at all."

"What!?"

"Sorry, but you are denied."

Right at that moment Alice walked by.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Alice asked slowly noting that he had a face that said mental all over it.

"The portrait won't let me in."

"Oh really?"

"Yea!" Sirius whined.

"Oh that's just too bad." Alice stood in front of the portrait and said to it, "Alice Prewett, best friend of Lily Evans, Head Girl, here to see her."

And with that the portrait swung open for Alice and she hopped in. Right as Sirius was about to follow her the portrait slammed shut hard.

Sirius cursed every curse he ever knew. He waited out there for a couple minutes until an idea came to him.

"Padfoot, friend of James Potter, Head Boy, here to see him."

And then the portrait swung open. He went inside and was about to tell Alice how amazing he was and what not but when he walked up to her about to tout he saw she was like in another world.

"Alice?" Sirius waved his hand in front of her what now seemed permanent surprise expression on her face. "Hello Love? Anyone home?" Alice didn't take her eyes off of the place she was staring at and socked him in the stomach with her fist than murmured, "Don't call me love!" she than finally turned around to face him and he could see her face properly. Her face scared him. Sirius immediately stood up from holding his stomach and concerned asked,

"Alice? What's wrong!?"

All Alice did was point. Point. Sirius cautiously looked over to where her finger was directed.

Sirius's jaw dropped so far he thought he felt a smack when it hit the floor. Merlin, Evans and James sleeping! Next to each other! Calmly! Holding hands! No screaming! All comfortable! Sirius had millions of those thoughts racing through his head. His eyes were popping out of their sockets and he just couldn't believe it! James had his glasses still on and his arm was draped over Evans waist. And Evans had a slight smile on her face and was holding James's hand like if she let go the world would explode. Now he understood why Alice was like that. A small part of his head realized Alice was gone. Sirius was still in a dumbfounded daze having no idea where he was going as his body walked him out of their common room and back into the hallway. He didn't comprehend anything. His mind was still revolving around what he just came upon.

"Sirius!" he heard Remus call.

He just kept walking not really registering that he should stop. He felt a big tug on the back of his cloak and that jolted him out of his daze. Somewhat.

"Bloody hell! Remus!!!!!" Sirius said half choked by his fellow Marauder.

"What's wrong with you, Padfoot?" Remus asked

"I just saw something, Moony, that I think I might never get over!" Sirius stuttered.

"What is it!?"

"Lily Evans."

"Uh-hu, yea keep going. What about her?"

"and James Potter,"

"Yes Sirius! KEEP GOING!" Remus said getting a bit impatient.

"Together."

"What do you mean?"

"Sleeping."

"WHAT!? Sleeping? _Sleeping? _Are you okay Padfoot? I mean James and Lily. Sleeping. Together. That's a bit far fetched and perverted."

"No not like that, Moony! They were just sleeping, that's all. But together. James was holding her. And she was holding his hand. And they're on the couch where I guess they fell asleep!"

"Oh Merlin, Sirius listen to me, you CAN NOT go in there and disturb them. Got it?"

"Ummmm . . . . . yea. Sure."

"I mean it Padfoot!"

"Yea I got it, I got it! Oh and by the by Alice was with me. So she saw them too." Sirius said chuckling, "Relax Moony! Now I'm hungry, I skipped lunch."

"Well I'm sure Alice isn't going to tell anyone. Now, why did you skip lunch?"

"Let's just say I was busy."

"Does it have anything to do with a broom closet and the opposite sex?"

"Yep."

"Let's leave it at that. I don't want to know anymore." Remus said

"You sure?" Sirius said annoying Moony.

"YES!!!! now let's go get some lunch!" And with that the two Marauders walked towards the Great Hall.

O.o.O

The next morning Sirius got curious and wanted to see if Evans and James were still asleep in the position he saw them in yesterday. While everyone was down in the Great Hall for breakfast he was walking up the many flights of stairs to the portrait. But when he got there Alice was standing giving her greatest death stare to the portrait with her hands on her hips.

"What's up Alice?" Sirius smirked, "Can't get in?"

"No! I mean yes! Fine I can't get in! The portrait won't let me in. I'm repeating what I said yesterday but I'm getting no response!"

"Let me try," Sirius cleared his throat, "Padfoot, friend of James Potter, here to see him." The portrait slowly creaked open. Sirius beckoned Alice to come in with him. The gold and red of the room was dazzling when the sun from the windows shone on the whole room. Alice and Sirius were stunned for a little bit, just forgetting about everything. Completely entranced by the whole room. Than Sirius remembered a even better entrancement, Lily and James!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He quickly ran over to the couch and Lily and James were still sleeping there.

"Alice come over here!" Sirius said in a hushed whisper.

Alice came running over and stopped short when she saw the two. She made an audible gasp.

Slowly very slowly James Potter awoke. Sirius and Alice quickly ran over to behind the couch. Praying to Merlin that he didn't see them.

James POV

I heard something and woke up from a very nice dream where in it I fell asleep with Lily in my arms. I slowly registered that there was a nice weight on my arm and on the other side of my body, leaning up on my chest. I look down and I find Lily Evans girl of my dreams since like 3rd year. I slowly stroked her red hair, wishing and willing for this moment to go on forever. I got to study her beautiful features for awhile. I swear I heard more than two people breathing but maybe my mind was all jittery with me being flying high from being so happy. My fingers lightly feathered touched her cheeks, outlined her beautiful pink lips, went over her eyelids, and traced down her nose. Before long I made my mind memorize every single inch of her face that I touched. I realized my breath kept hitching itself in my throat. I was afraid that if I breathed too hard or too long or too loudly I would wake her up. And my life would probably crumble for sure with the hard rejection I'll get. I realized I seriously didn't want to let go of her forever. I pulled her tightly locked in my arms against me. In her own response she grasped my hand tighter. I sighed so contently. It could hardly get any better than this. Her even breathing almost hypnotized me. I felt my breath go in tune with hers and than with her back to my chest I could still feel her heartbeat. I could actually feel my heart beating along to her heart's song. Our hearts took on a mind of their own and beat as one. We breathed together. It was like we were just ONE person. As I brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face I felt her eyelashes flutter against my palm. As she slowly woke up I wished myself to be anywhere but here.

Lily POV

Something brushed my eyelashes as I woke up feeling very secure and comfortable. Than I looked down noticing two very nice arms were wrapped around me. Hmmm . . . . I thought just sinking into the guys arms and feel them tightly pull against me. I sighed. Than I got my senses back. HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!! BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!! who did I fall asleep with?! I slowly felt myself go rigid and very slowly I turned around in the arms that held me. I found myself looking deeply into the eyes of him and immediately got lost in a pool of hazel brown. It was amazing. Like never before have I ever felt something like that. It was like my heart took up an erratic beat and the guys hand I held in my hand I squeezed tighter. It was like mind spinning and free falling all at the same time. It was brilliant. If this was love than that would mean I am in love with James Potter. Because yes I do know who those brown gorgeous eyes belong to. And I don't feel like going anywhere.

End of Lily's POV

"Lily?" James called very sweetly and concerned. She just stared right into his eyes and it took all of his power not to kiss her right there.

"Lily?" James called again

"Yea?" Lily whispered. James realized they were still laying on the couch and they were laying on their sided facing each other.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"Oh. What's wrong?" James had no idea what to tell her and he just ignored how close her face was to his and how she actually wasn't yelling or screaming at him.

"Well there's this guy I really really really really really really like and he used to like me but now he doesn't and we did something yesterday that now confuses me to no end about either he likes me or not. It's still confusing me. Right now."

"Oh." James failing to notice her intense stare at him , he felt really stupid and bad to ever believe that she like him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just you do know where you are?"

"Yep."

"Okay than where are we?"

"In our heads common room, on top of the golden couch, on our sides, facing each other, where we just woke up from sleeping with each other." Lily said smiling.

"Yeaaaaaaaaa. And doesn't that bother you?" James asked completely confused

"Nope."

"HUH?"

"Nope. It doesn't bother me. At all."

"Okay Lily, look, I'm really really confused here. Help me out."

"Sure."

And with that Lily leaned in close to James's face and never looking away from his eyes which only showed love curiosity and a sparkle that showed his marauder side. Lily's lips met James' and they shared the sweetest searing kiss they've ever felt, their eyelids fell closed and James kissed Lily's lips like they were feathers. Lily slowly broke the kiss. But they were still so close to each other's faces that their noses touched and their foreheads rested on each other. Lily's eyes were lightly closed and she smiled. James smiled at how she was so beautiful and he kept his eyes open not wanting to miss a thing. His eyes already missed her green moss emerald eyes. He went on a dare that his heart all of a sudden constructed and leaned in and kissed her again. His lips moved on top of hers' and she moved back with his. She picked her arms up and put them around James's neck. He pulled her closer to his body is such a loving way. Than he pulled away.

"Oh I forgot,"

"What?" Lily asked in a sweet happy voice.

"Good morning, Love." And than he hugged her as close as was physically possible. Lily laughed a laugh that was like chimes.

"I got something to tell you, James."

"What Lils?"

"I've like you since the beginning of the year."

"You have?"

"Yea. Actually I might of even liked you at the end of last year and I just never let myself believe it. Than this year, you got in my head!"

"What?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you!!!! EVER! I couldn't concentrate on anything without you popping up in my head. And to my horror you stopped liking me when I was so totally obsessed with you!"

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry!" James said with pain in his eyes for the girl he loved that he caused that pain on.

"I know. I'm just so happy right now you have no idea," Lily giggled and than tears started to run down her cheeks. She just laughed more.

"Lily if your so happy, than why are you crying?" James said in a sweet tone while brushing away her tears with his hand.

"No, no, no I'm crying because I'm so happy!" Lily smiled

"Oh," James chuckled. "I see."

They just cuddled together for the rest of the morning, not caring about classes or breakfast. At one point they heard their common door open and close. But when James got up to see _who left_ or who came in there was no one there. He came back and shrugged. For a little while they just sat next to each other talking. It was kinda hard because James was holding Lily's hand and rubbing small circles with his thumb that were very distracting. But other than that they just talked, talked about everything. At one point when most subjects were exhausted they laid back on the couch in the same position they were looking at each other. Lily with her arms around James's neck drawing her hands through his hair and fiddling with it. Every time she would pull her hands through his hair and back he would close his eyes and he would moan. Lily just giggled at this. When James opened up his eyes again he would chuckle with her and try and bite her hands. She would just laugh and soon James got an idea. He picked up his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Tickulishiosa" And Lily would break out laughing clutching her stomach where the tickling spell affected her most.

"No! James. . . . Take . . . It . . . . off. . . . please!. . . . ." She would just keep cracking up. Her laughter was contagious and James found himself laughing too. Than Lily still cracking up finally reached her wand and cast the same spell on him. He couldn't help it. The spell was too strong he could hardy stand it. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. After they took it off each other they just kept laughing. This was the most fun they've had in ages! Well with each other it was like the first time they've ever had fun with each other.

After they both agreed they needed showers and to get dressed they went up into Lily's room. Since they only had one bathroom and one shower , (THANKS DUMBLEDORE) they had to wait for each other.

"Lily, I'll be back let me get my clothes from my room and you can get in the shower meanwhile. I'll wait here in your room for you when your done."

Lily nodded and gave him a kiss that made it really hard for James to leave the room. But he finally managed to get some clothes. While Lily watched him walk out of her room down the girls staircase through the common room and could hear his footsteps going up the boys staircase she decided that she didn't want to go in the shower. She could hardly stand him being a room away. All of a sudden she heard running. She stood up from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed and turned towards her staircase. James burst through her doorway and ran up to her. He picked her up and kissed her passionately. He swung her around while still kissing her. He kissed her fast and hard but nice all together. He couldn't stand being away from her for that short amount of time at all.

"James . . ." Lily murmured between a kiss.

"Lily. . . ." James murmured back between another kiss. They kissed like they would lose each other at any moment. He hugged her to him while still kissing her.

She pulled her hands through his hair and felt him shiver. She smiled against his lips. James finally broke it off and just laughed a full heart out laugh. She laughed her soft piercing moon chime laugh.

"I love you." Lily said to him. He stopped laughing and just grinned.

"It's about time Ms. Evans. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to mirror that back to someone. You know I love you too, love." chuckled James.

Lily just giggled and grasped his hands in hers. She intertwined their fingers. And she kissed him breathless. While he squeezed their intertwined fingers closer together. They both felt happier, contented, and together more than ever.

**(A/N Don't worry not over yet. I think I'll stick one more chapter in the fic after this. Have a great Mischief Night! )**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I accidently uploaded the wrong document for chapter 3. I can't believe anyone didn't recongize they were reading chapter 1 over again. :) But yea so chapter 4 will actually be this note and I want everyone to go and read chapter 3 over again because I believe I fixed it. And it's a whole different document. Just trust me. SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
